Hyper Blossom
by Hyper Foxx
Summary: What if Blossom a new person to the Hidden Leaf Village was a shy little blossom? What if she was to shy to be a fangirl of Sasuke and never hated Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

*** Hyper Blossom ***

My first day of the academy turned out horrible.

All the kids picked on me.

First they called me lemon top because my hair is completely yellow to yellow to be blonde.

Then they called me lime face because of my pure green eyes.

Finally they called me wannabe because of my name they said I want to be a flower.

After that I waited until school was over and….ran away.

I found this training ground.

There was a big stream in the middle of it.

I sat there and literally bawled my six year old eyes out.

Now that I think 'bout it I must have been crying for an hour.

…

Anyway when I was done I looked in the stream and washed my red puffy face.

Then I ran home and hoped in my bed.

I hope tomorrow turns out better.

Today when I was leaving my apartment for school today there was this boy walking a few feet in front of me he didn't seem to notice me yet. By the way he had blonde spiky hair with small spiky bangs a blue tee shirt that was under a sleeveless orange jacket with green shorts and blue ninja sandals he also had these beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean. He also looked really sad with a hint of happy

I wonder why.

…

Anyways I really wanted to talk to him but I was afraid he'll pick on me so when I saw him about to look back I jumped in a bush and he didn't notice. Phew

I kept following him since that was only way to the academy but hid on the way there he almost noticed me a couple of times but I managed. I hope he didn't see my shoulder length yellow hair because that would be a dead give away.

By the way I saw so much loneliness and pain in his eyes I felt really sorry for him I actually was about to cry when I saw this belt.

It was white and had a red removable buckle on it that also had three buttons on it one was red the other was green and the last was blue. The belt also had a lot of gold screws. I picked it up and put it on my waist diagonally. Then I took of the round red buckle and it opened! There was a screen and three red blue and green buttons like the belt I pressed the green one and the weirdest thing happened it activated a transformation jutsu!

I threw my hand in the air and a red ring appeared on my right hand's middle finger.

Then I made a fist and said 'Blossom!' then swiped my ring against the screen and put the buckle back in the belt.

A lot of hearts came from the buckle and then I turned around and changed my clothes. I was now wearing a red gymnastic suit with black shoulder pads.

Then I moved my right hand towards my left arm and softly swiped down on it making a glowing pink light appear as I did so and then I did it with my left hand towards my right arm. When I was done I held out my arms and smiled, then I tilted my hands and looked confused and finally I brought my head back a little and was still looking confused. After I crossed my arms and brought then close to me then I exploded and jumped up sending a wave of pink energy and the glowing pink around my arms vanished and a pink small sports jacket appeared with a red collar. Then I threw my arm out then brought it back in and threw it in the air then I swirled my arms and threw them forward again. When I finished that I pressed my buckle with both my hands and twirled around making a glowing pink mini skirt take form I then put my hand on my hip and twisted my hip making my red mini skirt with a big black trim appear. Then I threw out my hands letting a black finger less gloves with a big white bracelet attached to them that had a thin red line around it then I put my hands to my heart and a red 7 appeared on my pink sports jacket. Then I stomped my feet to the ground making the pink shoes with a white under have a white bracelet with the red line around it appear and a white heart to appear on the back of my jacket and I twirled around allowing a black neck brace with a golden 7 on it to show then as I realized it was over I yelled this exact word 'AHHHHHH!' well I guess is not a word but you get me.

I totally forgot Naruto was there and he ran up to me asking what was wrong.

I wonder why he didn't here me when I shouted my name.

…

Anyways I told him I saw a spider and he seemed to believe that and then he told he liked my outfit and I thanked him as I blushed and he looked surprised for some reason He then said that it was getting pretty hot outside as he zip down his jacket. I noticed this too and I took my jacket off and he offered to carry it then I was about to introduced my self he said he knew I was 'Blossom Kamikaze' and that he was 'Naruto Uzumaki' I then asked him if he wanted to walk to the academy together and he blushed but agreed anyway and with that we walked to the academy together a smiled on both our faces as we walked there.

I think I Blossom Kamikaze has made a brand new friend.

* * *

**Hyper Foxx's Notes: Okay this story's point of view is Blossom and her persona is a candy loving, fun loving, nice, friendly, strong, brave, idiot that cares deeply about her friends and doesn't know a big secret about her. So please R & R and F & F I'll give you a cookie if you do and if you got confused Blossom is wearing a Powerpuff Girl Z belt and had Powerpuff Girl Z's leader Blossom's transformation just to let you know she won't be using it a lot but it will be for extra chakra purposes only and Sakura will be in it too she will be Blossom's best friend and they will be very close like sisters and help each other out they will sometimes go on missions together as they help each other out with Blossom's problems which I won't tell you about since it is a surprise anyway Blossom's parents died when she was born because of 2 reasons that will be revealed in this story anyway bye!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Powerpuff Girl Z related stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was able to get the costume off all I had to do was press the buckle I told Naruto what happened and he helped me he is so sweet also the belt I had stayed on so I guess it is an extra chakra source and new outfit.

Naruto and I usually walk to the academy together but Naruto got a cold from our classmate Kiba so I was by myself today.

I got up early to leave today because since Naruto wasn't here the bullies had a clear shot.

When I got to the academy I expected to find nobody but sensei so I was surprised to find this raven haired boy.

Wait he is the boy the fangirls are always after Sasuke Uchiha he wears a black t shirt and white shorts with black shoes he had theses amazing black eyes that sparkled like the night sky.

He was pretty cute as cute as Naruto even.

…

Umm anyway I realized that my seat was right behind his and Naruto sat next to me.

"Hey"

I can't believe I never reali-

Wait did he just talk to me?

"Blossom"

That's my name how did he know my name?

…

Oh yea when introduced myself I can't believe he remembered.

"Hey!"

"AHHH!" I instantly yelled as I fell out of my seat.

Gosh how embarrassing.

"Why are you here so early? This better not be a new thing"

His voice is cool while Naruto's is soothing.

…

Why am I thinking of that I need to answer him.

"Sorry I um get bullied by your fangirls and um the person I usually come with is sick and that person protected me from your fangirls so um I came here early so I wouldn't get bullied by your fangirls so um yea"

Dang that was so long I hoped he didn't stop listening.

"Why do those dumb girls always want to pick on people"

And I think I heard him say 'especially on cute girls' which I blushed at I thought the only person that liked me was Naruto but I guess I was wrong.

"Hey lemon head! Stop looking at our Sasuke kun!" Oh no not them.

"Get the lemon top!"

"Get away from us" Sa-sasuke?

"Ha Sasuke kun nice joke now lets get her!" Why are they so mean?

"Get away from her!" Wow he is very protective but why of me?

"But were just trying to help you Sas-"

"Just leave us alone!" Thanks Sasuke.

"Wah! Fine! You'll pay for this lemon head!" Oh no.

And with that they left.

"T-thanks"

"Hn. Whatever"

After that the sensei came in and the class started.

A few hours passed and it was recess time.

I was sitting their on the swing thinking about the belt I had when I heard an evil voice.

"hey lemon top we don't know why Sasuke kun likes you but maybe its that belt so were going to take it!" That's when I knew what to do.

I stood up and looked kinda smug.

"Wipe that look off your face get her!" Here we go.

I threw my right hand in the air and a red ring appeared on that hand's ring finger.

Then I made a fist and said "Blossom!" and took my buckle out and opened it surprising the bullies and swiped my ring against the screen and then put the buckle back.

A lot of hearts came from the buckle and I turned around my shoulder length yellow hair swiftly following and changed my red dress to a red gymnastics suit with black shoulder straps.

Then I moved my right hand to my left arm and softly swiped down on it making a glowing pink light appear as I did so and then I did it with my left hands towards my right arm. When I was done I held out my arms and smiled, then I tilted my head and looked confused then I brought my hand back a little and still looked confused. After I crossed my arms and brought them close to me and then I exploded and jumped up stretching out my arms sending a wave of pink energy and the glowing that was on my arms vanished and a small pink sports jacket appeared with a small red collar. Then I threw out my arm then I brought it back in and threw it in the air then I waved my arms then threw them forward again.

After that I pressed the buckle with both my hands and twirled around letting a glowing mini skirt take form. I then put my hand on my hip and push my hip forward making a red mini skirt with a big black trim to appear. Then I threw out my hands letting black fingerless gloves with a big white bracelet attached to it that had a thin red line going around it to appear. Then I made a heart sigh around my heart and a golden number 7 appear on my pink sports jacket, then I stomped my feet to the ground making red shoes with a big white bracelet around my ankle that had red ling going around it to glow then appear and a white heart to be drawn on the back of my jacket and I twirled around allowing a black neck bracelet that had a golden 7 on it to appear and then I once again realized that it was finally over.

"Just try it" Good thing Naruto taught me how to control this belt thanks!

Hee Hee

"AHHHHH!" Gosh they run fast.

I then pressed the button on my belt and turned back to normal.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked …. Wait who the heck said that!?

"Huh?" Now who was that?

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you" Oh her cool.

"H-hi I'm Blossom Kamikaze n-nice to meet you t-to" Why am I such a shy weirdo?"

"Cool so tomorrow afterschool you want to come over my house?" Yes! Yes! A new friend!

"Yes" That's all I say :/

Sorry with all the faces :D

Anyway after I replied she left.

I was now walking home when I heard footsteps I turned around to see the bullies chasing me.

They started cursing me out then I ran I did not know where I was going but I ran I then saw this apartment building while I was running I then realized Naruto lived there. I ran up the stairs and knocked on his door loudly calling his name loudly and after about a minute I heard the bullies coming up the stairs and I then transformed and kicked the door down.

After I got in I put the door back up and found Naruto on the couch about to get up.

I told him what happened and he freaked out then sneezed so maybe he is still sick I then heard the girls banging on the door and I asked Naruto where the window was he pointed to one in the living room one in his kitchen and one in his bedroom I then told him thanks and I jumped out of the living room window and dashed into the woods when I heard the girls run back downstairs to chase me.

When I was far enough away I pressed my buckle making a flash of red light making me go back to my pink shirt with cherry blossoms on it with my red mini skirt and my black ninja sandals and red headband.

I then found this lake and there was I think the Uchiha Manor in front of it and a wooden board leading out a couple of feet in front of the lake and I can see this person on the board and I stopped to look at him.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Is all I heard him say.

I then saw this huge fireball come out of his mouth and it was heading right towards me!

"AHHHH!" Is all _I_ said I was freaking out so bad I tripped and fell in the lake covering my nose and mouth and after that I blacked out.

. . .

I awoke to see that I was in a small room and someone on the bed sitting down next to me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed I sat up in the bed.

…

What? I was scared.

"Calm down idiot it is just me Sasuke" Oh thank goodness I thought it was some pervert stranger.

"Oh so what happened Sasuke" I don't really remember a lot so…

You fell in the lake and I got Naruto to come so he could cook ramen to feed you since I don't know how to cook it" So sweet wait Naruto where is he!?

"Where's Naruto?" Come on tell me.

"Hey Sasuke is she up yet?" Naruto?

"Yea"

"I'm glad she's okay" I think I heard Sasuke say which I blushed at.

"Blossom – chan!" I then had my face the color of bubblegum because… Naruto pulled me into a bear hug wrapping his arms around my waist.

He then pulled away and he blushed and apologized.

Sasuke then apologized for making me fall and pulled me into a passionate hug which seemed like he and enjoyed it and he pulled away and slightly blushed and asked me and Naruto if we wanted to stay over and we agreed.

We all sat on one king bed because all the other rooms were blocked off.

I sat in the middle with Naruto on the left and Sasuke on the right of me.

I could tell that we are all blushing Sasuke's being tiny of course.

Anyway after we talked about the academy for a while we all drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I woke up I realized the worst thing.

. . .

I was stuck.

Then out of now where Naruto grabbed my waist from behind making me blush like crazy.

I then heard Naruto's sleepy voice.

"Blossom….chan….I…..think…..I have a..…..crush….on….…you"

I froze and blushed like crazy.

Naruto… likes me?

He then let go and Sasuke then wrapped his arms around my waist.

Then I heard his sleepy voice.

"Blossom. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . you're . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . mine"

What?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Did Sasuke just say that!?

WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wait it's just a dream they probably don't mean it.

But then he kissed my neck and I blushed like crazy I almost screamed then I calmed down.

Okay yea I'm good.

Anyway Sasuke let go and I hoped out of bed to change.

. . . . . . . . . .

After everybody woke up and got dressed we had breakfast and Naruto walked me home.

When we walked to my house me and Naruto walked hand in hand.

I was blushing like a maniac.

My face was the color of a cherry at that point.

Gosh.

So embarrising.

When we were walking I noticed a lot of people giving Naruto glares and it made me feel uneasy.

I asked him about it and he said not to worry about it which made me feel worse then I tripped on a rock.

"AHHHHHH!"

. . . . . .

When I expected to get hit in the face with a rock it never came.

I then realized Naruto caught me.

"Are you okay Blossom"

"Yea thanks Naruto"

I then noticed we were at my house.

Naruto led me up the stairs and we said goodbye to each other.

But before he left he. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kissed me on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Six Years.

That's how long I've known Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

I've talked to them over the years and we grew close like best friends.

I've changed a lot.

Me and my 3 friends are now 12.

My lemon hair has grown long.

It is now to my mid back.

My normal clothes is a red sleeveless tee shirt that has white circle ring on my chest with short small jacket that stops above my waist and it is orange at the bottom and black at the top and that includes its long sleeves over it but I always leave unzipped and my transformation belt with the red buckle.

I also wear these short black tights that stop a couple of inches above my knees that has a short gray apron skirt over it.

I also have short black ninja boots.

When we ninja exams at the academy they gave us Konoha/Leaf Village Forehead protectors most are blue but mine is black because they ran out me and Sakura wear ours like a headband while most people put it on their forehead.

Also…..

Today is my last day at the academy.

Right now I'm on the couch waiting for Sakura so we can walk to school together.

**Knock Knock**

As I heard the knock I got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Bloss"

"Hey Sakura so your ready"

"Yea let's go"

On the way to the academy we talked about girl stuff and such when Sakura said something that really got my attention.

"So Bloss did you hear that today we will get put on 3 man squads?" After she said that I froze there are 4 of us but only 3 man teams somebody in our group will not be on my team uh oh.

"Oh" That's all I could say.

"Hey Bloss we're here" Wait what?

"Then let's go Sakura"

. . . . . . .

It is now the end of the day and Iruka Sensei is about to call out teams.

Gosh I'm so nervous what if I get put on a team with strangers or the bullies.

"Team 7 Blossom Kamikaze…." Shh! Iruka I'm thinking.

Anyway I'm really scare- wait did he just say my name and 7 that's the number on my belt! Maybe that's my lucky number.

Wait I got to listen!

"Naruto Uzumaki" Yes Naruto! Thanks Iruka.

"High five Naruto" I'm so happy!

"Right!"

And with that we high fived.

"And Sasuke Uchiha" Cool! At least it's not a stranger and it's my friend.

I think I just saw Sasuke smirk.

Weirdo.

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno.

Aw man well at least I got Naruto and Sasuke.

"Team 10…."

Darn It I missed Team 9.

"Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi.

Ino-Pig!

"Now Lunch! When you come back you will meet your squad leaders so good luck!" What do you mean by that Iruka sensei?

"Hey Bloss-chan! Do you want to have lunch with me and Sasuke?" Oh gosh I forgot to pack lunch since it is our last day I'm starving!

"Yes but I forgot my lunch" I'm going to die!

WAHHHH!

"You can share with me" Thanks Naruto you are the best! :D

"Thanks"

"Let's go guys" Sasuke! When did you get here!?

. . . . . . .

"So Naruto what do you have to eat" Hurry I'm starving!

"Um Instant ramen but I need water and heat" Darn it! Wait I know a water jutsu!

"Naruto I know a water jutsu! Let me see the cups"

"Here"

_Dragon Tiger Hare_

"Water Style: Raging Waves!" After I said that a small wave of water came out of my mouth in to the three cups.

When I was done I saw Naruto and Sasuke blush like crazy for some reason.

"What's wrong guys?"

"That water came out of your mouth… it's like drinking you spit idiot" Sasuke did you blush hard that's a first.

WAHHH! They're right!

Now it was my turn to blush.

"I could take it back Naruto and Sasuke"

"It's fine Bloss" Naruto….

"But-"

"Blossom we said its fine" Dang Sasuke you too.

"Okay but now we need to heat it" What now I'm starving!?

"I got this" Sasuke knows a fire jutsu?

He then did some hand signs.

_Rat Tiger Dog Ox Rabbit Tiger_

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke then made 3 small balls of fire into the three cups that was filled with ramen and my spit water gross.

"Before you guys say anything this is chakra and its not water spit its fire" Wow you took the words right out of my mouth.

"Jerk" What he is one.

"Okay time to eat!" Naruto happily said as he grabbed his cup and started eating.

I then did the same and finished it in 1 minute.

"Idiot if you do that you'll choke" Whatever Sasuke.

"Guys I also have Naruto Fishcakes if you want some" I froze how did Naruto know I loved Naruto Fishcakes.

"AAAHHHH! Naruto! I love Naruto Fishcakes! AAHHH! They're the best sweets in the world and I love sweets! Naruto you're the best! AHHHH! Blossom!" Yup if you guessed I was so happy that I transformed then your right.

"Wow Bloss calm down you were so happy you transformed I did not know you liked them that much idiot" Then you do not know me Sasuke.

"Whatever jerk Naruto give me a fishcake please!" As I said that I transformed back all my friends know about it.

"Here Bloss" OMG! THIS ONE IS COVERD WITH SPRINKLES AHHHHHH! NARUTO YOU'RE THE BEST!

NOM NOM NOM Sorry I just love Naruto Fishcakes I wonder why Naruto's named after them?

"Anyway guys we should get back and thanks for the food Naruto"

"No probl-" He couldn't finish his sentence because I wrapped my arms around his neck making me and Naruto blush and Sasuke glare.

That Jerk.

We then head down to the classroom to wait for out sensei.

A hour later we were on the rooftop with our silver hair mask wearing jonin sensei.

"Okay guys if we are going to become a team we should tell us information about us" Like what Sensei?

"Like what?" Ha I thought it then said it! Not really that great :/

"Oh I don't know your name your likes and dislikes your hobbies and your goals" What do you mean I don't know?

"Lemon head you first"

Jerk.

My name is Blossom Kamikaze. My likes are candy and sweets and my friends Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. My dislikes …. People who try to steal my candy! I practically yelled as my eyes turned pitch white.

"I also dislike bullies" I calmly said as I seemed like mixed emotions freak.

"My hobbies are eating candy and reading and training and my goal is to get revenge on Sasuke for almost burning me and making me drown!" Yup I still remember that.

"Idiot that was six years ago" I don't care Sasuke!

"Now you whisker face" Naruto has whiskers? Oh he does they're adorable!

"I' Naruto Uzumaki I like Ichiraku Ramen and training and playing pranks and Blosso-…Uh...Um…Well…..Blue! the color blue yea and I dislike people who bully Blossom…..and my goal for the future is to become the best Hokage ever! BELIEVE IT!

Me, Sensei, and Sasuke face palmed after that blue thing but I then blushed at what he said he disliked.

"Now the last one" Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like anything except….Whatever. I hate almost everything. My hobby is training andmy goal is to kill a certain someone.

Awkward silence.

Naruto looked nervous.

And our sensei probably thought Sasuke was a crazy person.

"Okay now that everyone is introdu-" He couldn't finish his sentence because I interrupted him.

"HEY HEY HEY! Wait a minute! What were not done yet! Introduce yourself you jerk!" When I yelled that I stood up with my eyes blank white and my teeth razor sharp teeth scaring the heck out of my teammates.

"Woah sorry Blossom Well I'm Kakashi Hatake what I like and dislike I don't feel like telling you and my hobbies well I like to do a lot of things and as for by my goals….. never really thought about it" That's it Kakashi!?

"All he really told us was his name" When I said that both my teammates nodded in agreement.

"Now guys meet me at Training Ground 7 at 7:30a.m….. and don't eat breakfast you'll throw up if you do" And with that Kakashi Sensei you jerk.

But 7 again it is my lucky number!

…

The next day…

It was 10:30 a.m.

Kakashi got here freakin 3 hours late!

I'm not really a morning person and especially when I did not eat breakfast.

Anyway we were now at Training Grounds 7 and were about to take this bell test or something.

The point is that Kakashi has two bells and us three have to try to get a bell before the timer goes off at noon.

Also the person who doesn't get a bell…..gets tied to wooden post without lunch and has to watch his other two teammates eat.

Pure Evil.

"Get ready…..GO!"Kakashi stated starting the test.

My two teammates took off into the trees leaving me their with Kakashi dumbfounded.

What? I was starving.

"So Blossom ready?" You bet Sensei!

"Yep!" I then did a hand seal.

_Dog_

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" And that made a water dragon come out of my mouth I'm so awesome.

Just then Sasuke jumped in front of me and did the _Tiger _hand seal.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Yep Sasuke jumped in front of me and blocked out my attack with a fire dragon.

The two dragons encircled each other then turned into ash and plain water both hitting the ground.

Then Sasuke all of sudden picked me up and took me to the trees.

"What are you doing?!" Gosh he messed me up.

"Idiot he could of send that jutsu right back at you. You think I'm going to let you get killed?"

Aw

So sweet Sasuke.

I then looked down at Kakashi and he looked very shocked…Probably because we could perform such high level jutsus.

"So Sasuke maybe we should work together to defeat Kakashi me you and Naru-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because…..

That Damn Uchiha was gone!

Killer intent was coming from me and I knew this was my chance to best Kakashi and I transformed into Hyper Blossom sending a signal for my teammates to come.

They then came and I told them that us three should use taijutsu to best Kakashi 3 against one.

Sasuke didn't want to at first but then I gave him a death glare scaring the pee out of him…maybe.

We then jumped out of the trees and stood facing Kakashi and all of us ran at him and started punching at him like crazy.

I then jumped back and then did some hand seals.

_Dragon Tiger Hare_

My teammates knew what to do and jumped out of the way.

"Water Style: Raging Waves!" Making a huge spout of water coming straight for Kakashi.

He then jumped out of way to be met by Sasuke's kick knocking into the distance.

Naruto then rushed towards him and did the clone seal as did I.

"Shadow/Water Clone Jutsu!" We both said at the same time as I made 5 solid clones made out of water and Naruto made 5 solid shadow clones made out of air.

Naruto taught me that move when we were ten he being better at it then I am needing a lot more practice.

Anyway, our clones then high fived each other and they all headed right at Kakashi the real ones (us) following in the group.

Sasuke then made a _Tiger _hand seal a shot a basic fireball at Kakashi trapping him as me and Naruto's clones punched him from all sides mixed up in the flame.

The timer then went off.

Turns out the Kakashi we were was a clone which irked me so much.

I then de-transformed and guess who was the person who got tied to the fence?

Naruto? Nope.

Kakashi? Of course not.

Sasuke? Nope.

Me? Freakin Yes!

I was chosen because I get mad to easy and I went "overboard".

Gosh.

Now I get no lunch, while my teammates are able to eat lunch.

But the worst part is…they can't share with me!

"Sorry Sakura-chan you want some of ours?" Naruto asked while he and Sasuke put the lunch in my face.

"Thank you guys but I'm a little tied up" I said as I pushed at the thick ropes.

"Idiot here Blossom" Sasuke was offering to feed me as he got a chopstick with rice on it as he gently put it in my mouth.

My face was as red as my belt as I chewed it slowly.

Then storm clouds enclosed the sky.

Thunder shot locations around us.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Was heard from Naruto.

Sasuke braced himself and grunted.

I well threw my food at the shadow that was approaching us.

The shadow used the substitution jutsu and turned out to be Kakashi sensei.

"You!" He shouted at us making me and Naruto scream like crazy as Sasuke gave a hint of scaredness on his face.

The clouds went away and the sun went up and Kakashi finished saying…

"Pass"


End file.
